


断章

by Aiakos



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Top! Natsuki Subaru/Bottom! Reinhard Van Astrea
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 莱茵哈鲁特遇见了昴。
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Reinhard Van Astrea
Kudos: 20





	断章

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为腐向，涉及CP为菜月昴X莱茵哈鲁特·梵·阿斯特雷亚。包含原作台词。

彼时的莱茵哈鲁特，也仅仅只是出于自身的道义，在偶然路过一条幽暗的小径的时候，从三个小混混的手中救下了模仿着柔弱女性的口吻，呼喊卫兵的菜月昴。

当时的他其实真的觉得菜月昴是个怪人，不管是他求救时候刻意的行为，还是他身上穿的和手里拎的，以及他的名字——菜月昴。

他不认识“剑圣”。

他不了解“卢克尼卡”。

他很拘谨。他很慌乱。

他还说了“窝点”——什么“窝点”？

他绝对知道什么。

他急切地想要快点远离自己……

莱茵哈鲁特认为他实在可疑。

但是他又似乎真的有什么难言之隐。

他说：“但如果能拜托你传话就好了……”

他叹气，有些无奈。

他说：“我也不知道她的名字。”

他问：“你有没有在附近见过穿着白色长袍的银发女孩？”

他喊：“补充一句，是个超级美少女！”

他说：“那如果你见到了，告诉她就算天塌了也别靠近窝点……”

他喊：“我一定会找到失物送还给她！”

他站在幽暗的小径里，背对着小径出口处金色的光芒。黑暗中，他的表情是那么坚定。

他转身跑开。黑暗中只留下一连串柔韧的鞋底撞击坚硬地面的声音。

莱茵哈鲁特跟了上去。

“猎肠者”艾露莎·葛兰西尔特，精神疯癫的女人以及性情狂暴的雇佣兵。对于“剑圣”莱茵哈鲁特·范·阿斯特雷亚来说，不过是只在强大的矛隼面前乱扑扇翅膀的疯乌鸦罢了。

他轻而易举地打败了她。

然后她放下狠话逃走了。

然而他从不在意这种事。

比起这个，他会在意爱蜜莉娅——银发半精灵的王位继承人候选者。

比起这个，他会在意菲鲁特——莱月昴和爱蜜莉娅带给他的重量级惊喜，以及能够决定他自身和他的家族命运的关键道具。

比起这些，他更在意菜月昴——那个奇特的、奇怪的、古怪的人——奇特的发型和服装，奇怪的说话方式和行为习惯，还有一副我认识在场的全部人的古怪腔调。

只是单方面的，他对爱蜜莉娅是如此熟悉，他对菲鲁特是如此亲近。

莱茵哈鲁特好像发现自己似乎在意起菜月昴了。

就好像蓝色的湖面隐约地泛起丝丝涟漪。

就好像红色的火焰贪婪地吞下干燥的柴薪。

莱茵哈鲁特发现自己在意菜月昴了。

很多很多年后的某一天，对于菜月昴那是非常突然的事情——莱茵哈鲁特向他告白了。

“我想我从很多很多年前就在意你了，不过直到现在我才发现这大概是喜欢的感情，”莱茵哈鲁特对菜月昴说道。

然而菜月昴的脑袋只能轰地一声爆炸了。

“我喜欢你，”莱茵哈鲁特说道。他把手轻轻地落在剑柄上。

“我希望我们是两情相悦的，”他说，“如果不是这样……作为‘剑圣’的我也会尽可能做到……”

“所以我们是两情相悦的吧，昴？”

虽说是反问句，但实际上是肯定句。

莱茵哈鲁特微笑着看着吓得飞出魂来的菜月昴。

蓝色的眼睛眯起来，和嘴角一起弯起温柔的弧度。

干净的天空阳光明媚。

皇宫的花园里盛开着世间所有的鲜红玫瑰。

一大群洁白的鸽子自纯白的台阶之上飞向云端。

“我喜欢你，昴，”莱茵哈鲁特说道。

“从很多很多年以前……”

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
